Hina's School love
by KikimaraLovesNaruto
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has been to school but no 1 could seem to notice her but this year some 1 will notice her when she makes new friends and falls for this boy named Naruto Uzumaki...


Hinata finds love!

Hinata Hyuga was begining her first day of 6th grade with her brother Neji Hyuga. Neji had some friends named Rock Lee and TenTen, and Hinata didn't some of the people there didn't know she exists! But this year someone is gonna notice her cause she'll be in the same class as Neji.

"N-Neji, I am s-scared to g-go to s-school.." Hinata stuttered. "Hinata, your gonna be fine, just stay by me throughout the school year okay?" Neji explained. Hinata nodded and walked with Neji to the stop light. "Hey Neji!" TenTen said and she walked up to Neji. "Hi Hinata! Hi Neji!" Lee said and bowed. "Hi Lee-sama how are you?" Hinata said. "FINE-O-MATIC!" Lee shouted. They were heading for the 6th grade doors when some boys came up to Neji. "Hey Neji!" said a blonde boy. "Naruto how are you?" Neji said. "COOL-O-MATIC!" Naruto shouted. "Hey Sasuke,Shikamaru,Gaara, how've you all been?" Neji asked. "I was just hiding from all those stupid fangirls!" Sasuke said. "I was too lazy so i watched a marthon of SpongeBobSquarePants!" Shikamaru said. "I was visiting my people with my sister.." Gaara said. "Uh..Hi." Hinata said. The 4 boys looked at her and she was looking back blushing. "I'm Hinata Hyuga.." Hinata said. The school bell rang and everyone went in.

Hinata was in the cafeteria looking for a seat then TenTen came over to her. "Wanna sit by me?" TenTen asked. Hinata nodded and walked back to her table. "Hey TenTen, whose that?" said a pink haired girl. "Girls this is Neji's sister." TenTen announced. "I'm Ino Yamanaka." said the blonde girl. "I'm Temari Sabaku." said a prickly-haired girl. "I'm Sakura Haruno." said the pink girl. "So uh..I'm Hinata Hyuga.." Hinata said. "Well I think I should go talk to Sasuke and ask him out." Sakura said and left. "Huh? Who is Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "You don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is?!" Temari said. Hinata shook her head and sat down. "Sasuke Uchiha is like one of the hottest boys in the school!" Ino said. "Yeah, and Sakura loves him like a real boyfriend," Temari added. "He is the captain of the basket ball team he only dates the prettiest girls in the school, and 'cause his life is kinda lonely..his brother killed his entire family so he is pretty lonely." TenTen explained. "Ohh s-so he is a-all alone.." Hinata said. "Yeah, but Naruto hates him he kinda likes Sakura too, but Sakura turns him down when he asks her out." Ino said. "W-well N-Neji said that N-Naruto is a g-great guy w-with no p-parents.." Hinata explained. "He is lonely like Sasuke but, Naruto's parents died when he was born..so Naruto is more lonely than Sasuke." Temari said. "Well I gotta go I-I will s-see you g-guys after s-school." Hinata said and left.

"Okay I will pair you up!" said Mr.Hatake. He paired everyone up and the last 2 were...Naruto and Hinata. "Okay since school is over you and your partner have to pretend to be husband and wife, okay? Okay!" Mr.Hatake finished and school was over. "GOD! I'M WITH GAARA!" Ino said. "I'm with Sasuke!" Sakura said. "I'm with Neji!" TenTen said. "I'm with Shikamaru!" Temari said. "Who are you with Hinata?" Ino said. "I'm with Naruto Uzumaki.." Hinata said. "Oooh you have to be with him for 2 weeks!" TenTen said. "Hi Hinata!" Naruto shouted and ran over to her. "Hi N-Naruto.." Hinata greeted. "Naruto! You are supposed to wait you idiot!" Sasuke panted. "I'm inviting everyone over for movie night! You girls up for it?" Gaara asked. "Oooh I like the way you think." TenTen said. "I-I'm up f-for it.." Hinata said. "Okay everyone be at my house at 6:00pm tonight!"

Gaara opened the door and let everyone in. "Okay everyone come down stairs!" Gaara said and they did. They saw a huge flat screen with 5 love seats. Sasuke sat with Sakura, Neji sat with TenTen, Shikamaru sat with Temari, Gaara sat with Ino, and Naruto sat with Hinata. "What do you guys wanna watch?" Gaara asked. "Can we watch the Disturbia?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shivered at the sound of the word. "Sure!" Gaara said and put the disc in. He ran to sit by Ino and the movie started. In between where the guy was stalking this girl everyone was asleep except Naruto and Hinata. "N-Naruto your one of the best friends I ever had." Hinata said and fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder. _Oh geez! What do I do now!? Uhh..Uhh _Naruto thought. Then Naruto put his head on her head and fell asleep.

The next morning, Hinata had to go to school by herself 'cause Neji left with Lee and TenTen. Hinata was walking down the street, when she heard someone. "Hello Hinata Hyuga!" said a weird looking man. Hinata looked at him he had a knife behind his back. She ran for her life when she bumped into someone it was Sakura. "Oh you brought a friend to die with! Fine I will kill her too!" the man said and ran after Sakura and Hinata. They were at a dead end was this it? Were they gonna die? "DON'T HURT THEM!!" Naruto roared. Naruto punched him and he flew backwards. Hinata fainted and Sakura catched her. "Naruto! It's Hinata! Me and you might wanna skip school and bring her to your house!" Sakura said and carried Hinata back to Naruto's house.

After school..."Naruto call Neji! And tell him to bring the whole gang to your house!" Sakura said as she put a ice pack on Hinata's head. (With Neji) "Hold on my phones ringin'." Neji said and answered it. "Hello?...WHAT?! When?!...Okay I'll be there and I'll bring the gang...okay...bye!" Neji hung up the cell phone. "What's up Neji?" TenTen asked. "Hinata was chased by some wacko and knocked out, but Naruto saved her." Neji said. "Well lets go see her and make sure she's okay!" TenTen suggested. Everyone left school and went to Narutos house.(At Narutos House) "Oh no! She's burning up like my moms famous hot sauce!" Sakura said and went to get another Ice pack. Then, Naruto heard a knock on the door, he opened it, and the gang was here. "Neji! Come in this is serious!" Naruto said and let everyone in. "Hinata.." Neji said and saw her with a ice pack on her head. Neji started to cry and TenTen came over by him and hugged him. Ino,Gaara,Temari, and Shikamaru went over by Hinata and sat on the ground.

"Uhhh..N-Neji.." Hinata stuttered. "Hinata your awake!" Neji said and stopped crying. "Is everyone here?" Hinata said. "Yep everyone's here to make sure your okay!" Ino said. "INO-PIG STOP YELLING HER HEADS GONNA START HURTING!" Sakura yelled. "I'M NOT YELLING BILLBOARD BROW!!" Ino shouted. "STOP YELLING!!!!" Hinata shouted to the top of her lungs. "D-do you feel much better Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. Hinata blushed when he said "Hinata-chan" cuz no one calls her that. "Y-yeah N-Naruto-kun, thank y-you for s-saving me.." Hinata said and blushed. "Girls! Meeting!" Temari said. All the girls went in a bedroom and shut the door. "Okay me first, I love Shika-kun!" Temari said. "I love Gaara-kun!" Ino said. "I love Neji-kun!" TenTen said. "I love Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. All the girls were waiting for Hinata to say who she likes. "Okay..I like Naruto-kun.." Hinata said and blushed madly.

In the living room..."Ha! I know who you like Naruto!" Sasuke said. "Yeah who?" Naruto asked. "Hinata Hyuga!" Sasuke said. "Yeah, and you like Sakura Haruno!" Naruto said. Sasuke started blushing and fiddled with his fingers. "Okay! I do but she's cute!" Sasuke said. "I like Temari Sabaku!" Shika said. "I like TenTen!" Neji said. "I like Ino Yamanaka!" Gaara said. "I kinda do like Hinata Hyuga.." Naruto said and blushed madly. The girls came out of the room and went back into the living room and sat next to the boys. "Hey girls we were thinking, do you guys wanna go to this club for cool 6th graders only?" Sasuke asked. "Sure! We'd love to go!" Ino said. The girls left to the mall and the boys went home to find something cool to wear. "Guys should i wear a dark blue tank and a jean skirt?" Hinata said. "It matches, should i wear a green tank and some jean capri's?" TenTen said. "Yep! I should wear this pink tank and a short skirt!" Sakura said. "I'm wearing this purple tank and the black skirt." Ino said. "I'm wearin' this gold tank and jean capari's!" Temari said. The girls nodded and bought the clothes. The boys went back to Naruto's house and he opened the door. Naruto was wearing a black sweat jacket and some jeans, Sasuke was wearing a dark blue shirt with white sleeves and some jeans, Neji was wearing a white jacket with black jeans, Gaara was wearing a red shirt with jeans, and Shika was wearing a green shirt with jeans.

"You wanna get the girls from Sakura's house?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah let's go!" Naruto said. Naruto went out the door, the guys turned around and the girls were there. "How did you guys get here?" Shika asked. "We took my dad's limo! C'mon I hate being late!" Sakura said. The guys followed the girls to the limo and they all got in. Naruto went over and sat by Hinata. She blushed madly when she seen how cool he dressed. "Hinata-chan do you uhh..like how I dressed?" Naruto said and blushed. "Y-yes Naruto-kun.." Hinata stuttered. They got there and went inside. Naruto was gonna grab Hinata's hand but, she walked away and went over to a booth. "I liked to give a shout-out to that beautiful girl in the dark blue shirt in the booth!" said A man that looked so familar. Hinata blushed madly and looked at him it was Sosuri Makisoto. "Sosuri?" Hinata said. He got off the stage and ran to her she hadn't seen him since 2nd grade, he was the only one that noticed her. "My gosh Hinata, you look fine!" He said and Hinata blushed deeper. "Sosuri..How are you I haven't seen you in 5 years." Hinata said and hugged Sosuri. When Hinata hugged Sosuri, Naruto saw what she did and Sosuri looked at him and gave him a smirk. Naruto was depressed, he loved Hinata and his heart broke into a million pieces. "But Sosuri?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, Hinata?" Sosuri said. "I already love someone else I'm sorry..I gotta go by him I'll see you later in high school." Hinata said. Sosuri grabbed her wrist and kissed her! She was kicking him so hard he probably got bruises but, he didn't care. "Stay away from my Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto roared. Naruto punched him and he flew on a table. Sosuri left the club and walked out of the club really furious! "Hinata-chan you okay?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes then, she left.

Hinata went to a waterfall and sat on a rock, she was depressed. She was terribly emotional, she never thought Sosuri would kiss her. "Sosuri-san is going t-to kill me n-now since N-Naruto-kun punched him.." Hinata sobbed. "H-Hinata-chan.." Naruto said behind her. "N-Naruto-kun..I'm s-sorry that I-I left you I was in s-shock.." Hinata explained. "It's okay..I knew you were shocked that i said 'my Hinata-chan'.." Naruto said. "O-oh..I'm r-really s-sor--" Naruto put his hand on her mouth. "You don't need to apologive a million times Hinata-chan." Naruto said and took his hand off her mouth. "Well w-we should go b-back.." Hinata said. "Wait!" Naruto said. Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed her! It was better when Sosuri kissed her...It was more romantic. The girls and guys were there they were watching behind a bush before Ino-pig and billboard brow started yelling. "INO-PIG MOVE OVER I CAN'T SEE!!!" Sakura yelled. "WELL I'M SORRY MISS BILLBOARD BROW!!!" Ino yelled. "STOP YELLING AT MY GIRL YAMANAKA!!!" Sasuke yelled. "DON'T YELL AT MY GIRL UCHIHA!!!" Gaara yelled. "HEY STOP YELLING AT MY BOY SABAKU!!!" Sakura yelled. "AND STOP YELLING AT MY BOY UCHIHA!!!" Ino yelled. Sakura jumped on Ino and Gaara jumped on Sasuke and they were fighting out of the bushes. Hinata and Naruto stopped kissing and looked at the people who were fighting. Temari,Tenten, Neji, and Shika were watching them fight, they were embarressed cause they fight a lot, and stood up in the bushes. They broke the fight up, Neji and Shika broke up the fight with Sasuke and Gaara. Temari and Tenten broke up the fight with Ino and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata started laughing and Hinata went over to the girls. "Hey Hinata," Tenten whispered. Hinata looked over to Tenten. "Great job." Tenten said and gave her a high five. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Gaara were stunned, they saw their friend finally kiss someone. "Sooo...you guys wanna come to our mansion?" Sakura asked. "You guys have a mansion?!" Naruto said. "Well, Me Ino and Tenten yeah.." Sakura explained. The gang went to the mansion and got settled in. "You boys wanna,uh,spend the night here?" Ino asked. The boys nodded and Sakura went to a closet full of boy clothes. "Here boys you can wear these...Hinata, Temari you guys can come in our room and look for something to wear." Sakura explained. The boys went to the guest room and were talking about the girls and other stuff. "Hey guys guess what I brought?" Naruto said. "What do you have, baka?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took out a CD and it said 'Naruto's Music'. "Naruto! You brang it! OH YEAH!" Gaara yelled. The girls came in the room and looked at Naruto what he was holding. Sakura grabbed it and put it in the radio. The first song that came on was "Crank That" by Soulja Boy. "Dude, nice song!" Neji said. "You guys might like this song!" Naruto said. Naruto turned it to "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven. "Dude...NO WAY!!" Shikamaru yelled. Temari took Shikamaru's hand and started dancing so did Ino, Sakura and Tenten with Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji. Hinata started blushing she didn't know how to dance. Then the song changed too "Hold on" by The Jonas Brothers. "I love this song!" Ino said. And Gaara kissed her on the lips! Ino grabbed his hand and went out of the room. Then, everyone left the room except Naruto and Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. "Yes Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata kissed him on the lips. "I love you..." Hinata said and hugged Naruto. _I love you too Hinata...I love you too... _Naruto thought.


End file.
